Vehicle diagnostic scan tools are used to diagnose issues in the vehicle under test. The scan tools are built with increasing capabilities that include larger color screens that are capable of being read in direct sunlight, and internet and networking capabilities. The scan tool can be directly linked to a vehicle's data link connector (DLC) in order to communicate with the vehicle's on-board diagnostic system, such as OBD-II (On Board Diagnostic). Once the scan tool is connected to the DLC it can draw power from the vehicle's battery. However, depending on the usage, the scan tool can draw too much power from the vehicle's battery and can damage or drain the vehicle's battery. Additionally, the scan tool can be equipped with its own internal power supply (battery), however, by using the scan tool's internal power supply, the amount of time that a technician can use the scan tool is limited.
Vehicle communication interface (VCI) can also be used to connect to the DLC of the vehicle and communicate with the vehicle's on-board diagnostic system. The VCI can provide diagnostic data to the scan tool or to a remote computing device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method that power balances the scan tool's draw of power between a vehicle, the scan tool's battery and any other available power source. It is also desirable to provide a diagnostic tool that can communicate with the VCI via a wireless or wired connection.